the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
100
| numberofpeople = 17 | apocalypse = | previousseason = | nextseason = }}100 is the 100th season on The Robinson Expedition!! Hosts Survivors NPCs M.E.T.A World 2 World 3 World 4 World 6 World 7 Worlds Mementos Timeline Cycle 1 *17 people find themselves in a room room with 11 doors; each one representing a world in which seasons on The Robinson Expedition has been taking place. These worlds have collided though, unintentionally connecting all worlds to each other and creating chaos. To fix this, two men have called upon 17 people to fix this problem by traveling through the 11 worlds, gathering mementos. Once all the mementos have been found, they can use a fail safe to save The Robinson Expedition. *Jaylen, Tung, Mikey, Nicholas and Andrew go to World 3. **Nicholas and Andrew find themselves on an island, where an othello challenge is about to begin. Andrew and Seth does the challenge, in which they have to survive longer than the opponent in a pit full of zombies, in order to win a single othello piece. In the pit, Seth charges Andrew, knocking him to the ground. The two fight, but Seth eventually manages to gain control and prepares to throw Andrew into the horde of zombies. Andrew bites Seth in the neck though, causing Seth to stumble back and into the horde of zombies. Andrew wins the challenge and gets an othello piece; the memento for Survivor: Othello. **Mikey, Tung and Jaylen find themselves at a tribal council, with Hank as host. Katherine is voted out, and instantly turns to ashes. On their tribe is also Khent, Per, Mathias and Chip. They go back to their camp, where they are ordered to travel through the jungle. They do so, but after a short time, they encounter a T-Rex. It attacks them, but they make it into the dense jungle, where they dinosaur can't follow. It does however, try to break through the foliage. Mathias falls down, so Mikey and Jaylen go to help him. They do so just in time, as the T-Rex breaks through the vegetation, attacking. They all make it away though. After walking for a while, and running away from the T-Rex, they make it to an unstable bridge. Tung makes it across without problems, and Jaylen also makes it, though with quite a bit more problems. After hearing the T-Rex, Per runs across the bridge too, followed by Chip and Mathias. This leaves Mikey, who try to cross as well. Per, however, is afraid that Mikey is plotting against him, trying to get him killed, and tries to knock over the bridge. He eventually manages to do so, but not in time, as Mikey makes it across. They then meet up with the other tribe, and Hank announces a tribe switch. This turns out to be the memento of Survivor: Rendova. **Nicholas and Andrew moves on, traveling to Denmark. They end up in the middle of the water, and start swimming towards the shore. On the shore, two men are in the process of a rites of passage. Underneath Nicholas and Andrew, sharks are swimming, preparing to attack them. Andrew continues swimming towards the shore, while Nicholas dives down and finds a life raft, which distracts the sharks. This allows Andrew to get to the shore, but Nicholas is not as lucky. Meanwhile, Mikey, Jaylen and Tung show up in the life raft, and Mikey briefly distracts two of the three sharks. This allows Nicholas to swim to the shore, though one shark takes a bite of his leg, wounding him severely. He makes it to the shore alive though, and catches up to Andrew and the two strangers, just before they finish the rites of passage. To stop the two men from finishing, Andrew knocks one to the ground, giving Nicholas time to finish it instead, giving them the memento for Survivor: Robinson. *Nuno, Sora, Eva, Nathaniel, Ziggy and Gunt go to World 4. **They appear on an island and decide to search a nearby treehouse, where Nuno finds and takes a few cans. Hearing a man following them through the jungle, Nuno tries to craft spears to fight with. They prove to be unstable, so he uses his shirt to secure his. Moving to the beach, the man behind the group fires a warning shot, but they run to get away. They find a plane wreckage on the beach, so Gunt and Nuno decide to search it. Inside, they see a giant spider web. Nuno makes his spear stronger by using a broken piece of the plane, when a giant spider leaps out to attack. It chases the group across the beach, where they meet Serpent, who is cleaning his gun. Asking him for help, Serpent kills the spider with three gunshots. Serpent directs the group in the direction of the memento and warns them about Lock, who has bikers searching the perimeter to bring people into enslavement to build a park on the island. Nuno convinces Serpent to go with to find the memento. Arriving at a bunker called the Fig, the man stalking the team reveals to be Kahn. Kahn, pointing a gun at the group, escorts them to Lock's camp. However, Serpent prepares to attack Kahn, but Nuno kicks a can at a rustling bush, prompting a giant spider to leap out and kill Kahn. The spider roars, summoning many spiders to attack. Serpent and Nuno fight off all the spiders they can using their weapons, and Ziggy is almost bitten, but saved by Nuno. As the group ran away, the spiders began to fight over Kahn's corpse, not caring to chase the others. Arriving back at the Fig, Serpent informs the group that the bunker is in fact the memento. They enter the bunker, getting the memento for After the Dark: Lost. **The six move on, heading to a prison in Boston. They see an armed guard watching over a cell, while they overhear two men discussing a female prisoner who is "crazy." The guard spots the group as Nuno uses a knife he found in a cell to attack the guard. He fails, and is shot and injured, dropping the knife. The three men all bring guns and proceed to battle the unarmed team. Nathaniel announces that they surrender, as the men escort the group into the prison cell, where they meet Karla. Karla is shackled to a wall and gagged, and the men demand that they don't try to free her. In their cell, the group sees a toilet and a box. Nuno searches through the toilet and finds a wallet, discovering that it belongs to their guard, who turns out to be Kent. The wallet contains a card with a code 5634 on it. Nathaniel returns the card to Kent, but everyone attacks him and tries to kill him. In the battle, Kent nearly kills Ziggy and Nuno, while successfully killing Gunt, Sora and Eva. Nathaniel and Karla, who is still chained up, are left injured. Kent takes the box and leaves the cell. Nathaniel talks to Karla, who reveals that she was imprisoned due to being threatening to the three men who overtook the prison in a hostage situation. She claims that to get what they want, they need the box that Kent took. Karla infers that the trio needs to steal the keys to her shackles from Kent's key ring on his belt. Nuno and Ziggy wrap their wounds with the clothes of their dead friends, while Nathaniel slips the key ring from Kent's belt without him noticing. Freeing Karla, she proceeds to taunt Kent into shooting at her, but he shoots the lock on the cell door, allowing Karla to escape and attack him. Kent runs out of ammunition, as Karla uses a knife she has on her to stab him in the neck and kill him. Nuno tells Karla the combination to the safe from Kent's wallet, allowing Karla to open the safe in the box and reveal a wrench and a bottle of booze. Karla smashes the bottle when the other two guards approach, giving it to Nathaniel and saying they need to fight. Nathaniel follows Karla, who maneuvers around the guard's shots until they need to reload. She and Nathaniel proceed to slit both of their throats and kill them. Karla informs Nathaniel of where he can find the memento, and he goes to use the key ring to unlock a cell by where they started. He finds a rope, which is the memento for After the Dark: Hostage Situation. *Joan, Dani, John, Purry, Arianna and Allison go to World 6. **They all find themselves in the middle of a battlefield, a war going on between the royal houses of Redaii, Stinger and Lowbreath. They run to the Redaii forces, where they are greeted by Qui Long. She allows them to stay. They eventually meet up with Zlatko, who is headed to Javin's Mound. As a dragon shows up to burn the camp down, Zlatko takes Joan, Dani, John, Purry, Arianna and Allison with him. Just in time, as the camp is burnt down, and Qui Long is eaten by the dragon. In Javin's Mound, Joan and Zlatko recognizes each other. Zlatko asks Joan to buy some poison for him, and Joan agrees to do so. He does so, and manages to find a familiar flask of red poison, which turns out to be the memento for After the Dark: Game of Thrones. Cycle 2 *Jaylen, Tung, Mikey, Nicholas and Andrew are in World 3. They are going to Las Vegas, Nevada in USA. **Here, they instantly find the mementos for World of Music III, which is simply the country of USA. **Next, they go to Portland, the starting line of The Amazing Race 1. Here, they are divided into teams: Jaylen & Nicholas, Andrew & Tung, Mikey & Per. They also meet up with Jim & Bilal, Mathias & Khent and Conrad & Chuck. Their clue orders them to go to Lomé in Togo, which they do. Lomé is in chaos though, as the streets are overrun by various different animals. Several of their cameramen dies as they try to progress in the race, and they eventually make it to their location: the Akodessewa Fetish Market. It is, however surrounded by wolves, and they are instead ordered to perform the Detour. The last three to finish this detour are Jaylen & Nicholas, Andrew & Tung and Mikey & Per. Mathias & Khent arrives 5th at the mat, Chuck & Conrad arrives 6th and Per & Mikey arrives 7th. Per paralyzes Mikey with poison, using a spider from the detour. This makes a lion interested, as it starts licking, and eventually bite, Mikey. Bilal & Jim arrives 8th, causing Andrew & Tung and Jaylen & Nicholas to race to the mat. Nicholas's leg is badly wounded though, from the shark attack, making him unable to catch up. This allows Andrew & Tung to finish 9th, causing Jaylen & Nicholas to be eliminated. They both turn to ashes, dying. Tung run to the Akodessewa Fetish Market, which is the memento for The Amazing Race 1. *Nathaniel, Nuno and Ziggy are in World 4. They are going to Morton, Philadelphia. **They arrive in a dark mansion during a storm, going down a spooky hallway and searching rooms. After entering a mysterious room, they encounter a Shadow and run away quickly. The group then heads upstairs. On the staircase, a step lets out a creak, which Nathaniel checks out. As Nathaniel feels around, he is suddenly lifted up by an unseen force. Nuno begins to tug on Nathaniel, trying to pull him down, but gets lifted up along with him. Ziggy searches rooms and finds nothing but furniture covered by white cloths. When Ziggy removes the cloth, the furniture lifts into the air and begins to levitate around the room. Nathaniel and Nuno are carried to the ceiling and move toward a chandelier, the unseen force still carrying Nathaniel by the neck. Nathaniel and Nuno lose the force by grabbing onto the chandelier, dangling for dear life. Ziggy takes cloths from the rooms and forms a rope ladder, but is then taken up by the force and brought to the chandelier. The trio attempts to climb down using their cloth rope ladder, but it breaks under their weight and they fall to almost certain doom. This causes them to fear, which is the memento of After the Dark: Haunted Hill. This spares them death. **The trio arrive in Albertson, Indiana. They see that it is completely dark, with not a single light in sight. They head into an office building, currently being searched by GT and Ming. They say that their friend Jimmy is upstairs checking the place out, and that more than just Shadows are haunting the place. After conversing and deciding to go search for Jimmy, they hear gunshots upstairs. GT observes that this has to be Jimmy. Going upstairs, they see Jimmy taking cover behind an overturned desk and shooting at what appears to be nothing. Suddenly, a Zeylanicus appears behind the group. It attacks Nathaniel, but GT distracts the beast and allows for the rest of them to reach Jimmy's cover, while the Zeylanicus sends GT hurdling down the staircase. Jimmy successfully blinds the monster, while Nuno asks for his crucifix necklace. The group takes cover in an office, where the crucifix turns out to be the memento of After the Dark: A Late Night. *Joan, Dani, John, Purry, Arianna and Allison are in World 6. They are staying on the Arbor. **They find themselves at the burnt down Redaii camp, where Purry picks up the severed head of Qui Long. Unfortunately, she is zombified and bites Purry's hand. More zombies show up, and so does a dragon. The dragon knocks them over, which hurls John across the camp and into some rubble, injuring him. After a long struggle, Purry gets hold a sword, which turns out to be the memento of After the Dark: The Dragon. **They then travel to a village, where a group of people are electing a mayor. None of the group's members apply as candidate though, and they just leave the counsel. They meet Kamalaiakyea, who offers to help Purry with her bitten hand. Allison sends him a loving look, and it turns out that love is the memento for Werewolves 4. **They then proceed inside a house, where Kamalaiakyea cuts off Purry's hand, saving her from the infection. They find a rifle in the house; the memento for Werewolves 2. **During the night, Kamalaiakyea turns into a werewolf. While this is the memento for Werewolves 1, they are not allowed to leave, as there is one more memento to find. Trying to fight off Kamalaiakyea, now a werewolf, Arianna takes the rifle and tries to shoot him. The rifle is empty, however. They run outside, where they see a dead werewolf; the mayor. Kamalaiakyea jumps out of the house, and as Allison speaks to him, he jumps onto her and rips out her throat, killing her. The clock then passes midnight, and Kamalaiakyea runs away. Cycle 3 *Tung, Mikey and Andrew are in World 3. They are going to Praia, Cape Verde. **Here, they find out that Cape Verde is the memento for Petty Politics I. **They then travel to Reykjavik, Iceland. Here they run into Chuck and Conrad while moving towards the Icelandic parliament building. On the way, Conrad is shot in the head by a sniper, causing the other four to flee the area. They make it to a bus station, where Chuck decides to take a bus to Westfjords, while the other three go to the parliament building. They expect this to be a memento, but are wrong. Partially, because their expectation triggers the memento for Big Brother. **They then move back to the bus station, entering the bus to Westfjords. Chuck is already sitting in it, and they find out that Per is the driver of the bus. Per and Mikey aren't good friends by now, and get into a fight. In the middle of this fight though, Chuck is shot, and they are forced to escape in the bus. However, a metal pipe is blocking the tire, preventing them from leaving. Mikey eventually manages to get the pipe free though, and they leave to Westfjords, the memento for Petty Politics II. *Nathaniel, Nuno and Ziggy are in World 4. They are staying in Burkesville, Indiana. **GT, Ming and Jimmy come with the group, as Nuno and Ziggy's injuries worsen. The town looks almost identical to the one they were just in, but many places are blocked off. They go to a pharmacy, but run out when they see a Shadow inside. Heading further downtown, Jimmy starts shooting at a Zeylanicus, prompting the group to run to a bridge over a river. Seeing nothing of use, they go to a cemetery. Entering a cathedral, they sneak past a man playing the organ and take a cross from the altar. Ziggy searches outside for more crosses on graves, but doesn't take any. Using the cross from the altar, the group heads back to the pharmacy. The Shadow cowers at the cross, but the group reaches the medication and looks for what they need. After taking it, they leave and apply the medication to their injuries, before going to the Burkesville Print building with a clock tower attached. They approach the receptionist desk, but a green hand tries to strangle Ming, who breaks away. Ziggy shows his penis to Ming, who kicks him in his wounded chest and knocks him to the ground. The group searches the building, heading upstairs as far as they can go until they reach the clock tower. They activate the clock, causing time to move. Time happens to be the memento for After the Dark: Shrouded in Darkness. **The group is split up into two cells in an unknown area. Nathaniel and Ziggy in one, Nuno in the other. Nathaniel puts a tape in a nearby television, seeing Lock tell them that they must play his game. If Nathaniel and Ziggy can use tools in a box to fill a bucket, they can trigger the weight to unlock their cell. If not, they will be drowned in acid. Nuno must slip his hands and head through a series of knives, trying to grab keys that will unlock his harness. Nuno tries to grab his right hand's key, while Nathaniel and Ziggy find that the box is full of cutlery. The two slit their wrists, but find the blood isn't nearly enough. Nathaniel takes a saw and tries to cut his arm off, but then he discovers that the saw is the memento for After the Dark: Saw. **They teleport to a theme park, but find nothing there. So they teleport to an island in the Pacific Ocean. **Nathaniel, Nuno and Ziggy appear on a dark island. They see that the bucket from Saw had come with them, so Nathaniel takes it. This turns out to be the memento for After the Dark: Shipwreck. **The group explores the forest, but is chased to the river by a savage hound. They lose it by crossing the river. They spot a small sizzling puddle, which dissolves a stick when Ziggy touches it with it. They find and follow another river, where they see a cave and are attacked by a bat. The bat chases them out of the woods and into an ocean, but they turn around and take cover inside a cave that happens to be full of ten more bats. The group is then chased back to the acid puddle, which they jump over. Five bats give up the chase, while the rest of them chase the trio to a grassland. Luckily for the group, the grassland turns out to be the memento for After the Dark: Don't Starve. *Joan, Dani, John, Purry and Arianna are in World 6. They are staying in the village. **Here, the villagers are voting for a new mayor, as the old one died. There are two candidates: a native villager and Purry. Kamalaiakyea joins in on the voting, causing Arianna to accuse him of being a werewolf, which none of the villagers believe. The votes are revealed: 7 for Purry, 11 for the other candidate. The new mayor decides to put lynching Arianna up for a vote, believing her to be a witch. He places the rope around her neck, and is then attacked by John. This causes Arianna to be knocked off the platform she was standing on, making her suffocate. John and the new mayor fights, and the mayor drops the mayor's emblem. John takes it, saving Arianna from dying as the emblem turns out to be the memento for Werewolves 3. With this all mementos in World 6 have been found. *Joan, Dani and Arianna then go to World 2. **They find themselves in Portland, Oregan, the capital of the Federated States of America. They head to the Seymore Academy, where they are attacked by four velociraptors. Harald Bjornson shows up, killing two of the raptors, while Dani kills a third. The fourth velociraptor injures Arianna, but before it can kill her, Harald jumps on it, sacrificing himself. The three then leave, but are swarmed by small dinos who eat up a lot of skin on Joan's feet, making him unable to walk. They make it to Marshall's Icon and Atlas Park, but leave both without doing anything. They then go to the House of Intrigue, which is full of wolves. The three leave, letting the wolves out on the streets in the process. The streets are, by now, getting swarmed by small dinos and wolves. Joan and Dani go to the Marshall's Icon again, but nothing happens. Arianna, meanwhile, goes to rat-swarmed Atlas Park. She steps into it, and instantly feel the rats eat the flesh on her feet. It does trigger the memento for The Great Mistake 1 though. *Purry and John then go to World 5. **They explore the town a bit, avoiding a creepy hospital. They take steel pipes and head for a school, where John meets a Clicker. He throws his pipe to distract it, as he and Purry leave the school, only to hear motorcycles approaching. They hide in an alley and overhear the leader talk about showing no mercy and looting the town. They leave the dumpster when they feel it's safe and head for a convenience store. John checks out the merchandise, when the biker leader and another one enter the store. John and Purry hide in the backroom. Cycle 4 *Joan, Dani and Arianna are in World 2. They are staying in Portland, Oregon in the Federated States of America. **Joan and Dani are by the Marshall's Icon and Arianna are by Atlas Park. The streets are full of small dinos, wolves and rats, and a dragon is flying around somewhere as well. Arianna climbs a tree to escape the rats, who has been gnawing on her feet. Joan and Dani make it to a van, which they manage to get started. However, with the streets full of animals, driving is difficult, and they only make it a few blocks before being forced to stop, as a dino bites into one of their tires, blowing it. Joan and Dani then climbs into a nearby residence, in which they find the body of a young woman, partially eaten by rats. Meanwhile, Arianna escapes into a metal storage, in which she clogs all drains to prevent rats from entering. After a while, she begins hearing rats making their way through the pipes and walls, and she decides to leave through a backdoor. In the yard, behind the backdoor, four wolves are ready to jump on her. She runs for the door leading to the shop next to the storage she is in, and just as she does so, the rats break through the walls. She makes it to the door, where Mariah takes her hand and drags her inside. However, while doing so, the wolves attack Arianna and rip off her leg. Mariah takes her inside though, treating her leg. Meanwhile, Joan and Dani make their way from rooftop to rooftop, eventually making their way to the edge of town. When they get there, they go to the ground to get a car, only to be discovered by the dragon, now following them. They manage to just evade it by hiding behind cars, and eventually make it up the mountain to a wooden cabin and a crossroad. Joan takes a road going to a cave, while Dani goes to a bunker. They both make it inside the cave and bunker respectively, just a nuclear bomb is dropped on Portland, killing Arianna and Mariah. As the blast destroys the wooden cabin, the memento for After the Dark is lost. *Tung, Mikey and Andrew are in World 3. They are going to an unspecified location in Morocco. **They end up in the middle of the Saharan desert in Morocco. After walking west for a long time, they stumble upon a fata morgana, followed by a labyrinth. The labyrinth's walls are very narrow, and every time they reach a dead end, they get even narrower. They manage to get to the middle of the labyrinth though, where they find a crystal idol, the memento for Survivor: Morocco. **They proceed to Fiji, where they first go to Rabi Island, the driver of their boat being Per. Upon realizing that the island is covered in spider web, they move to Koro Island instead. They enter the island, which seems idyllic and peaceful, but a mine immediately triggers. This tosses the three into the water, while Per and the boat are blown away as well. They return to the island, where they trigger a couple more mines. This causes them to be blown back into the water, where they find the destroyed boat and an unconscious Per on a life raft. Tung, Mikey and Andrew go back onto the island and trigger more mines, eventually causing a chain reaction of explosion. This causes a volcanic eruption on the island, as well as a tsunami. They run back to the raft, where Per is now conscious again. On the way, they step on a mine, which causes Tung's leg to be blown off. They head for Lomani Island. Just in time too, as the tsunami appears, approaching them fast. They make it to Lomani Island in time though, and it turns out to be the memento for Survivor: Fiji. *Nathaniel, Nuno and Ziggy are in World 4. They are going to Jurassic Park. **They arrive to find themselves in a large t-rex footprint in the middle of the forest. Ziggy trips on a twig and hurts himself even more, as the group heads for a gated area that has been ripped open by something. They begin exploring the more technological spots of the park, seeing strange creatures in the distance. The group covers themselves in feces to cover their scents. They go inside a building making noise, but the noise stops once they enter. They find a computer, but accidentally turn it off and find it to be locked with a password. Soon they hear a thunderous sound accompanied by the noise inside their building. They are chased past a raptor pen by a demon, as they run out of energy and are cornered by a wolf pen. The thunderous sound turns out to be a t-rex, as Nathaniel opens the wolf pen and is subsequently attacked by three wolves. Ziggy collapses due to his injuries, as the demon lunges for him. Nuno is left breathless. Ziggy uses all his energy to dodge the demon, as it now heads for Nathaniel and scares off the wolves attacking him, that have left Nathaniel in critical condition. Nuno runs out of energy and crawls to the raptor pen, believing it to be the memento. However, all the while Nathaniel and Ziggy are unable to move and are at the mercy of the demon. Just as the demon is about to kill Nathaniel, Nuno opens the gate to the raptor pen and one of them turns out to be the memento for After the Dark: Jurassic Park. *John and Purry are in World 5. They are staying in Salt Lake City, Utah in the United States of America. **Looking on the security cameras, they spot the two bikers heading for the room they're in. Purry locks the door, but the bikers hear her and start slamming on the door hard. Purry lets them in, but the bikers point shotguns at her and John and mug them. When they find nothing valuable, the bikers tell the two to give up their watches. They oblige and the bikers leave after hitting them over the head with their shotguns. John and Purry have lost their watches. They decide to trail the bikers by following the tracks left by their bikes, but are chased by a group of Runners and tire out. They head to a library, then to a hospital where they are cornered by zombies. *Nathaniel, Nuno and Ziggy then go to World 7. **MonoLuke introduces them to a game of Mirai Nikki, alongside nine others. The trio is instructed to kill four people with memento diaries to obtain them. Being dropped into the game, Ziggy is shot and killed by Vladimir. Vladimir is then shot and killed by an Nuno. Cycle 5 *Joan and Dani are in World 2. They are going to Boston in the Federated States of America. **Here they find themselves inside a bunker. They tend to their wounds for a while, and after finding nothing but large spiders in the bunker, they leave it. They walk towards Boston, where Joan picks up a rock (an ordinary rock, that is) and starts speaking to it. The noise attracts zombies, who follow them back to the bunker. At the bunker, one spider has covered the entrance in web, and as Dani enters, she is trapped in the web. The spiders begins covering her even more in web, eventually causing her to be unable to breathe. Meanwhile, Joan frantically searches for the memento. Eventually, Joan tries to use a broken piece of plastic from a printer to stab a hole in the web, around Dani's mouth. This causes him to accidentally stab Dani in the neck, making her start swallowing her own blood. As he tries to drag her away, a spider crawls up on him. It turns out that a spider is the memento for After the Dark: War Zone. *Tung, Mikey and Andrew are in World 3. They are going to Machu Picchu in Peru. **In Machu Picchu they start out at a tribal council, and eventually make their way to a combined reward and immunity challenge. Here, Mikey and Andrew volunteers to participate. So does Per and Chip. The reward for winning is revealed to be to send someone to Exile Island. The challenge itself consists of an arsenal of weapons and a Dilophosaurus. Whoever gets the killing blow to the dinosaur would win the challenge. The Dilophosaurus spits Chip in the face, blinding him and eventually killing him. It also spits on the other three, but doesn't manage to do much damage. As the Dilophosaurus is turned away, Per attempts to kill it, but Mikey manages to kill it first, throwing a spear into the Dilophosaurus' head. This gives Mikey the win, and he decides to send Andrew to Exile Island. Andrew is, by Hank, acting as the host, given the choice between living with ghosts or demons. Andrew choose demons, and is dropped by an island off Peru's coast. Here he enters the Exile Island, which gives him the memento for Survivor: Peru. *Nathaniel and Nuno are in World 7. They are staying in Mirai Nikki universe. **Joaquin shoots and kills Maggie. Nuno kills Joaquin, followed by Rhonda. Nathaniel then kills America and a bystander, while Nuno blows up Ingrid with a grenade. Nathaniel then kills Edurne, allowing himself, Nuno, Carlos and Aya to survive. The bodies drop four diaries belonging to the Mirai Nikki winners, which happen to be the mementos for each Mirai Nikki season. Cycle 6 *Joan and Dani are in World 2. They are going to Bergen, Norway in the Scandinavian Wasteland. *Tung, Mikey and Andrew are in World 3. They are going to Anchorage, Alaska in USA. *John and Purry are stuck in World 5, in Salt Lake City, Utah. *Nathaniel and Nuno are in World 7. They are going to the Gueterna Art Gallery. **They arrive in the art gallery with Aya and Carlos following them. They head upstairs to see a mannequin dragging a knife on the floor, but they find a flower pot and pick a rose. This turns out to be the memento for After the Dark: Ib. **Nathaniel, Nuno, Aya and Carlos follow the mannequin after seeing their watch say they're in AtD: Psycho-Pass. They then spot a woman behind a sculpture of Venus, who reveals herself as Ayla. She holds a Dominator, which Nuno asks her for. This turns out to be the memento for After the Dark: Psycho-Pass. **Upon taking the memento, the mannequin notices the group as many paintings and other mannequins attack. Nuno sees that his watch says they're in AtD: Usagi. Ayla is grabbed, as the group gives up on rescuing her. This happens to be the memento for Danganronpa - All-Stars. **Ayla is killed by mannequins, as the group continues running away. Going downstairs, several mannequins tumble and roll down the steps. Everyone avoids them to escape to the outer space exhibit, while Carlos is trampled by the mannequins and killed as his neck lands on a knife. Going into the outer space exhibit, Nuno checks out a moon sculpture, which turns out to be the memento for After the Dark: Usagi - Take Me To The Moon. Cycle 7 *Nathaniel and Nuno are in World 7. They are going to Osaka, Japan. **Arriving in Hope's Peak Academy with Aya, they are met by the formerly deceased Zed. Zed introduces the game of Danganronpa, and joining the group are Garry, Jack, Liz, Lorraine and Needles. They explore, as Nuno finds a yearbook in a teacher's desk. This turns out to be the memento for After the Dark: Another. **Going to the MonoMarket, the group purchases bullets, arsenic and a MonoMurder 3000. Nuno then smashes a vase and collects a shard of glass. These turn out to be the mementos for Danganronpa - Out of Time, Danganronpa - Goodbye Hope, Danganronpa - Back to School and Danganronpa - Hello Despair. Category:Seasons